


Shiny Friendship

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magical creature romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: It probably wasn't a good idea to bring a niffler into the house. Not when you already have one shiny lover roaming the halls of Malfoy Manor. But when the niffler falls in love with a living shiny, what can be done about it?
Relationships: Niffler/pgymy puff





	Shiny Friendship

**Shiny Friendship**

Disclaimer: All Fantastic Beasts names, characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing that you recognize.

_Written for the Character of the Month event_   
_Prompt - niffler_

* * *

The birthday party was in full swing when he saw her from across the room. She was the shiniest, most beautiful creature he had ever seen, with fur that sparkled like radiant sunshine. He knew at once that he had to have her, his heart beating for his one and only love. And her name was Fiona.

The niffler tumbled off the couch and scurried across the floor. "There goes the niffler again," Matilda Rabbit said. But Fatty Bear was dozing beside Alecto and didn't notice a thing.

When he met up with the sparkly pygmy puff, the little critter was cleaning her fur. Enthralled by her beauty, the niffler watched with eyes as wide as saucers, seemingly memorized by the way her damp fur glistened in the sunlight.

It looked like a match made in heaven. Until suddenly the niffler grabbed the shiny puff and tried to shove the poor little thing head first into his pouch.

Fiona squeaked, not wanting to be swallowed up by the niffler's bottomless pit of a belly pocket. The noise was enough to draw Alecto's attention, and all at once she started crying because, in her exact words, "Mommy, the niffie's getting mushy with Fiona!"

Amycus' jaw dropped and he immediately burst out laughing. Maisie sighed and shook her head. Though neither of them knew where Alecto had learned about that sort of thing, they both strongly suspected she had picked it up while visiting Delphini.

The pygmy puff fought back, inhaling sharply and tripling in size. This made Amycus laugh even harder until he was practically falling off the couch, because now the niffler looked as though he had shoved a beach ball in his pouch.

Alecto cried even harder. "Mommy! I don't wanna have baby niffie puffs all over the house! They'll eat all my rice and steal all my shinies!"

The niffler looked at Maisie, Alecto and Amycus, his expression quite perplexed. He didn't know what to do with this overinflated puff, and so he tried waddling across the floor, looking for all the world like his belly was going to burst at any moment.

He made it halfway across the carpet before finally giving up and letting Fiona run free. Because if you love something, set it free. Don't try to smother it with your affection.

Unfortunately, the niffler felt his heart breaking as he watched Fiona roll out of his pouch and onto the rug. Tears filled his eyes, and he honestly looked as though he were about to cry.

The shiny pygmy puff shook herself off, then turned and glared at the niffler. He hung his head and sniffled, then sprawled out on the floor, looking like a squashed black jelly bean.

Seeing this made Fiona feel a little sad. So she plucked a piece of shiny rice out of her fur and offered it to the niffler.

The niffler came alive at once, sniffing the shiny rice before taking it from her and admiring it in the sunlight. He accepted her gift, and the two fuzzy little creatures soon became the best of friends.


End file.
